


Barris Sakan is Not a Father (Until He Is)

by xxELF21xx



Series: Barris Sakan is a Good Dad [2]
Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Party, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Harassment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Barris Sakan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxELF21xx/pseuds/xxELF21xx
Summary: In which Barris is a father before he even realises it."She raises her head to glance at the painting once more, ‘your father looks very much like you, Barbara.’Barbara raises an eyebrow, puzzled. She points to the portrait next to the blond man, ‘that’s my father.’ "





	1. 1:They look alike

**Author's Note:**

> if Langwan wants to be a twat and not come back for Barbara then Barris is no. 1 dad. Fight me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magda sees a particular resemblance between Barris and Barbara.

**I.**

 

Magda arrives at the Sakan estate, gazing at the vast expanse of the land. _Compared to our estate,_ she wryly thinks, _we are clearly nothing._ Regardless, she moves on. There was no time to spare at her family’s plight when her friend clearly needed her help.

She breezes past the corridors, mumbling the directions to Barbara’s room under her breath. The Sakan heiress had been in great distress, Asteria had reported, and Magda had discarded any invites to balls and hailed a carriage to the Sakan estate, worried beyond grief about what could have happened to her friend. Fervently, she hopes that it’s just a fever.

Asteria is lagging behind, composed as ever, but Magda doesn’t share the sentiment. However, if the elf was calm, then it would mean that nothing grave had happened to Barbara, and it was… a great _relief._

She feels her heart slow to a stop in front of a simple white wooden door. Turning around, she expects Asteria to guide her in, but the elf is gone. _Oh, dear Goddess,_ she grips the doorknob in fear, _here goes nothing!_

The door creaks ominously, something that Nyx would surely find exciting; but for Magda, it was pure Hell.

What she didn’t expect was for Barbara Sakan to catapult herself from across the room and crash straight into her, causing them both to topple over. The poor girl looked absolutely devastated, hair in a dishevelled ponytail and clothes in various states of rumpled. Magda cringes, her mother’s voice nagging at her to smooth out the creases in her mind.

‘Barbara?’ She asks softly, ‘let’s sit down first, alright?’ Barbara doesn’t pull herself away, plastered to Magda’s side. Awkwardly, they shuffle towards the bed, toeing around pieces of jewellery and clothing scattered on the floor. After settling Barbara down in the blankets, Magda tries to clean the tear tracks from the girl’s face, trying her hardest to ignore the open letter on the nightstand.

Barbara remains silent throughout, suppressing her hiccups as best as she can. ‘Would you like some water?’ Magda folds her handkerchief into a neat square, dropping it into her purse without a second thought, Barbara shakes her head, eyes slightly red.

‘Can we go have a walk in the gardens?’ Her friend’s voice is shaky, barely concealed excitement layering her words. Confused, Magda agrees. The question is at the tip of her tongue, _who hurt you?_ Blood simmers beneath her skin, her lips skewing into a frown.

They pass a corridor filled with portraits, endless walls filled with paintings of the Sakan patriarchs. Her eyes can’t help but wander, memorising every face as best she can; she spies the Viscount as a young boy, a cheeky grin brightening a dull picture. A redheaded woman stands behind him, smiling gently with dark brown eyes glowing in happiness. The next portrait is of a blond man, a strict yet kind smile awkwardly places on his face, his brows furrowed.

She pauses in her steps, her heels clicking loudly on the carpet.

The man looked strangely like Barbara. There were obvious differences, of course, like the shape of his eyes and the curve of his nose and cheeks. But he also had a confident stance, exuding an air of friendliness and importance. An open book rests in the palm of his right hand, while a scale is perfectly balanced in the other.

‘Magda?’ Barbara’s nasally voice snaps her out of her scrutiny. She startles, whirling around, apologising for stopping so suddenly. ‘What are you looking at?’ The girl’s voice starts to clear, and her words aren’t as jumbled, but she still seems very under the weather.

She raises her head to glance at the painting once more, ‘your father looks very much like you, Barbara.’

Barbara raises an eyebrow, puzzled. She points to the portrait next to the blond man, ‘that’s my father.’ An older gentleman with shoulder-length blond hair and a monocle stares at her with glinting eyes. He has a different feel, more cunning and manipulative, like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

Cheeks colouring, Magda apologises. ‘Who is this gentleman?’ She wonders aloud, trying to place a name to the face.

Barbara brightens up considerably, excitedly exclaiming, ‘that’s my Uncle Barris! He’s super cool! I mean, he’s a little vintage and his thinking resembles an old man, but he’s super fun and kind!’ She continues to prattle on as they walk, a bounce in her step, and Magda’s grin grows wider and wider.

Barris Sakan sounded like a wonderful man. Judging from her friend’s expressions, he’s been there for her since she was a baby, and she really does love him. They spend the rest of the day in the gardens, talking about Lord Barris. Barbara had sung endless praises about him, as if he’d hung the stars in the sky.

‘If you had to choose between your brother and Lord Barris, who would you choose?’ Magda teases, not expecting any answer in return.

Barbara harrumphs, ‘Brother, obviously!’ She even seemed a little insulted that Magda hadn’t known the answer.

Magda stifles a laugh, apologising profusely, and the conversation carries on from there.

 

On her way out of the estate, she bumps into the Viscount… and Lord Barris. Flustered, she greets them both, shyly avoiding any attempts of flirting the Viscount tries to pass off as etiquette. Lord Barris stares at the Viscount with an unimpressed gaze, as if waiting for him to finish his act.

‘This is my uncle, Barris,’ the Viscount slings an arm around the older man in a friendly manner, grinning viciously wide as Barris gets more and more agitated. ‘Uncle Barris, meet the little Eyas, Magda.’

‘It is impolite to greet a lady by her given name,’ Barris frowns, shrugging the arm off stiffly. Juven laughs, barely missing a well-aimed swat to the shoulder. ‘Please do excuse him, Lady Ellenstein. I hope you have a good day.’ He awkwardly apologises, looking at the space behind her.

She smiles, ‘it’s been a pleasure meeting you both. I’m afraid I can’t stay any longer, please do excuse me. Hopefully, we’d meet again in a ball.’ She curtsies, allowing both men to move past her before she resumes her exit.

As she turns the corner, she hears Barbara run into the Viscount’s arms, exclaiming happily that’d they had returned. The Viscount shouts something right back, though the words are muddled with excitement and other unfathomable noises. Magda tries her best to hold back her laughter, _they really are siblings._

‘Uncle Barris!’ Barbara squeals, launching herself from the short distance between the two men. Barris catches her with a practised ease, even twirling her around, laughing softly under his breath. She begins talking again, laughing with such joy and happiness that Magda would assume she’d never been crying in the first place.

The both of them really do have a father-daughter relationship.


	2. 2: He's protective of her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barbara gets an unwanted admirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very very ill right now and also very very disgusted at myself for making babs this uncomfortable. 
> 
>  
> 
> chapter warnings: harassment, some sexist comments, creepy men

II.

 

It was Gonzalo’s birthday, and while he wasn’t the nicest person around, Barbara liked him enough that she was actually  _ excited  _ to attend a ball for the first time in a while. There wasn’t much to prepare, since the dress she was going to wear was one that Gonzalo had designed (and it was honestly one of her best dresses). 

She may have prepared too early, and arrived at the ball just under three hours earlier, excited at what new suit the Jorcastle heir was going to wear. Her gift is tucked safely in a small bag, a simple bracelet that went well with his eyes. It was wrapped in a pink-tinted wrapping paper, crinkling lightly inside its non-perfumed gift bag. Gonzalo revealed that he wasn’t the largest fan of perfumes, the scents assaulting his nose in a terrible manner.

In a matter of minutes, more people come trailing in from the doors, whispering amongst themselves. Apparently, Barbara overheard, a returning noble has come to greet the Jorcastle heir.  _ There seems to be a great deal of returning nobles these days,  _ she muses, looking for Magda in the crowd. 

A light tap on her shoulder causes her to tense up, whipping around instantly. A man she’s never seen before bows his head, a condescending smile on his lips. She doesn’t like him. Giving him a deadpan stare, she watches as he starts to flaunt himself like an artwork in an auction. 

‘Greetings, Lady Sakan,’ he greets, unaware that the title doesn’t belong to her yet. Unimpressed, she rolls her eyes, fingers drumming lightly on the folds of her coat. ‘I am Sid from the House of  _ Leanne,  _ which now resides in Raycora. I heard that tonight is Viscount Jorcastle’s birthday, might you know where he is?’ 

‘Do I look like one of the Jorcastle’s servants?’ She snaps, mood fizzling into frustration. Goddess, she wants to punch him. He looks taken aback, straying several footsteps from her, ‘pardon?’ The tone of an entitled brat snarks at her, daring her to make another move. 

Turning around, she decidedly walks in the direction of Leslie, snidely replying, ‘why not use your eyes and ears more than your mouth next time? Lip service is a quality befitting of the slums, not a returning noble.’ She cringes internally, knowing full well the irony of her words, but continues walking regardless, hoping that he’d give up his awful attempt at flirting.

Spotting Magda talking to Leslie was the best thing that could happen to her that night. ‘Magda!’ She exclaims, all but running up to the duo, chirping a greeting to them both. Leslie bows his head, modestly welcoming her to the ball, while Magda laughs and tells her a corny joke in return. 

‘I hope the Leanne fellow isn’t causing too much trouble for you, Lady Barbara,’ Leslie wishes, sneaking a glance at the promiscuous man. Magda turns to look in his direction as well, face contorting into mild disgust when she witnesses him wink at her. 

Ugh, how upsetting,

Barbara scowls, fists crumpling her dress, ‘he’s the most vile man I’ve ever met.’ She scoffs, turning her head away. Magda rubs her back, partly to comfort her, ‘I’ve heard that the Leanne family was banished from Finsel after the heir tried to make a move on both the Saint and Lady Lou.’ 

Barbara’s jaw drops, ‘he did  _ what?!  _ How shameless!’ She fumes, utterly disgusted. ‘How did he manage to return?’ Magda shrugs her shoulders, a tense smile on her lips. 

Leslie shakes his head, ‘it is true. Sid Leanne tried to ask for Lady Lou’s hand  _ before  _ she was of age, and was thoroughly rejected by the late Duchess and the Grand Duke. Then, in a fit of rage, Sid Leanne decided to sabotage one of the Saint’s appearances by “professing his love” for her in public, getting too close for comfort. The four families decided to banish his whole family soon after. I have no clue as to why he would be here this evening… ‘ 

Goddess, Barbara was unaware such an awful man ever existed!

‘What’s happening over here?’ Juven wanders into their circle, a piece of mille crepe on his plate. ‘For you, my wonderful sister.’ He grins, offering the treat to her. She thanks him excitedly, digging into the dessert and chatting with the three of them for the better part of the evening. 

As more details about the return of Leanne are revealed, her brother’s face gets grimmer and grimmer. Juven shakes his head, a heavy frown sitting on his face and creasing his eyebrows together. ‘Be careful, Magda, Barbara,’ he advises, ‘that Leanne only knows how to chase girls inappropriate for him. He knew better to try for Nyx, but that doesn’t mean he won’t go for you two.’ The hand that rests on Barbara’s shoulder tightens uncomfortably, and she suppresses a shudder in response. 

She chokes back a yelp when Leanne approaches them, a lecherous grin spreading across his face. Juven and Leslie try to cover the two ladies, but it’s too late-- 

‘My! Is this the famed Lady Ellenstein I’ve heard about all evening?’ There’s a certain lilt in his tone, a tremor that knows it shouldn’t belong here. His eyes dim slightly, cerulean bleeding into blank green. 

Magda smiles politely, frostily, ‘Mister Leanne, there is no need for such pleasantries. We’ve met each other before.’ Leslie’s eyebrows crawl up, hand nearing his sword. ‘Or was it a shadow I met?’ She jokes, a cruel air around her. 

He laughs, unsteady on his feet, ‘I see I’m not as well acquainted with you. Is this the way you dance, miss?’ Magda doesn’t deign him with a reply, preferring to raise her head in question, daring him to go on. 

Predictably, he backs off with his tail between his legs, scampering to a barren corner of the ballroom. 

‘You know him?’ Barbara blurts, coming out of hiding. Magda sighs, massaging her temples, ‘I saw him causing a ruckus outside Miss Hosta’s place, saying something about a church nun. I’ve never seen Miss Hosta and Miss Foggy be so hostile towards someone before. Shana has mentioned something about a rat so large she can’t ignore, as well. I had no idea she was referring to him.’ 

Leslie frowns, about to speak, but Juven beats him to it. ‘I had no idea our Eyas’ wings have spread so far!’ Congratulations, Magda!’ The girl in question laughs in reply, thanking him dryly, like it was an inside joke. 

Gonzalo walks past them just then, and Barbara remembers her mission. ‘I’m going to talk to Gonzalo for a bit, Brother.’ Juven nods, sending her a good luck, as does Leslie. Magda bids her a good evening.  

‘Gonzalo!’ She greets, hurrying after him like a lost duckling. He pauses in his steps, twirling around like the prince he is, a cheery grin on his lips. ‘Happy birthday!’ She shouts, attracting the attention of everyone around them, launching herself at him, Hugh laughing loudly when he nearly misses her. 

‘Thank you, Barbara. I see you’re having fun,’ there’s some mischief hidden behind her friend’s words, but she brushes it off in favour of thrusting her gift into his arms. There was barely any time for him to react, stunned by the display of affection. ‘T-thank you,’ he stutters, revelling in the non-perfumed bag. ‘There’s no perfume… you remembered!’ He chitters excitedly, carefully pulling the bag apart to see candy paper wrapping around a square object. 

Curious, he tears the ends cautiously, eyes glowing brightly at the sight of the bracelet. Made with brass and silver, then rounded, and dusted with a thin layer of gold, it shimmered under the light of the candelabras, twinkling happily. 

‘Oh,’ he breathes, elated, ‘this is beautiful!’ He slips it on snugly, marvelling at the perfect fit. ‘It’s rather funny, because Alan presented me its matching pair, I believe.’ He muses, coughing at the mention of the guardsman. Barbara blanches, embarrassed, ‘I didn’t manage to get the full pair, it must’ve been because Alan bought the other half first!’ 

He laughs, ‘it’s alright, Barbara. I’m thankful for this gift.’ Both bracelets clink together lightly on his left wrist, complimenting his outfit beautifully. ‘I’ve been told that Miss Foggy doesn’t sell this set at an affordable price.’ 

Ah, she’s been found out. 

Still, she persists that it was nothing, fuming slightly over how childish Gonzalo became. ‘Pardon him,’ Duchess Tilla approaches, ‘he’s been rather giddy from all the attention he’s getting, especially from all of you.’ Gonzalo flushes slightly, murmuring an apology. 

‘It’s alright, Duchess Jorcastle,’ she reassures, noting the number of gifts Lawrence was carrying behind her. ‘I’m to assume those are for him, as well?’ She teases, cackling softly when Lawrence nods in amusement. 

The stars come into view mere moments later, casting the ballroom in a soft, ethereal glow. ‘Seems like the Goddess has blessed you,’ Duchess Tilla smiles, patting Gonzalo’s hands affectionately, ‘happy birthday.’ He thanks her kindly, giving her a final hug before she walks off to talk to other guests. 

Barbara bids him farewell as well, seeing Linglan and Balfey approaching, ‘until next time, Gonzalo!’ She waves, watching him disappear into the sea of brightly coloured people. 

She turns around, wanting to go back to her brother, but is met with an awful man instead. Leanne stands there, a predator watching its prey, ‘would I also get a wonderful gift if I were to be friends with you, Lady Sakan?’ Her teeth grind painfully, disgust bubbling beneath her skin. There’s something more sinister to him this time, sharp fangs protruding from his lips and blood dripping from his perfect, awfully coloured clothes. 

The Leanne family’s representative animal was a hyena, she recalls. Its colours were a mix of brown and ash grey.

‘I have no business with you,’ she masks her irritation, stepping aside. Unfortunately, he follows her, as if circling around her, ‘how dismissive, Lady Sakan, I’m hurt.’ She grits her teeth even tighter, forcing the distance between them to widen by placing several people between them. Hugh pins Leanne with a look, stuck between helping Barbara and talking to Lou. She shakes her head, assuring him that she can handle this. 

Leanne continues to persist, ‘I’ve heard that you are rather fond of chocolates. Might I interest you in some Raycoran treats? They’re mostly dark chocolates, if you don’t mind.’ She shakes her head, ‘I’m feeling rather unwell at the moment, I’m afraid I’ll have to turn you down. Thank you for the offer, though.’

Instead of backing away like she’d thought he would (why would she even think like that?), he threatens to get too close to her. Feeling suffocated, she feels the tears springing up in her eyes when he lays a hand on her shoulder. 

‘Might I know what you’re doing?’ Her uncle’s voice blasts throughout the room, stern and commanding. She jolts, a cry tearing through her throat when the hand disappears. ‘What were you doing, Leanne?’ Her uncle’s close to shouting, barely restrained anger leaking from his voice. 

Leanne stammers something, a nonsensical excuse or whatnot, prepared to scamper off when Barris holds him by the scruff of his collar, blue eyes dark with anger. Gonzalo and Juven run towards her, gently guiding her away from Leanne, asking her if she’s alright.

Numbly, she shakes her head, tears slipping down her cheeks as she tries to muffle her sobs. ‘Oh, fuck’s sake,’ she hears Gonzalo hiss, shouting for someone to throw Leanne out. ‘Why is he even here?!’ Someone else whispers, probably Lou. Barbara feels the words stick in her throat, melting away with the fear and cold sweat. 

 

She wants to go  _ home. _

 

‘Soon, we’ll go home soon,’ Barris promises, looking behind his shoulders, unbridled fury burning through his words when he returns to interrogating Leanne. She remembers tugging Barris’ robes, trying to get his attention, but Leanne’s mouth opens, and--

‘Oh, what’s wrong with your girl? She can’t even take a pass with grace! What a sham of a lady,’ he sneers, face crumpling up uglily. 

Barris doesn’t even need to contemplate his actions, slamming Leanne to the floor in an instant, pressing the heels of his boots onto Leanne’s mouth. ‘Don’t talk to my niece as if you have any right.’ His voice is deathly quiet, a whisper in the crowd of murmurs. ‘If anything, you’re the one that is a sham, for not respecting one’s personal space and rejections. Guilty.’ 

Barbara tugs on Barris’ robes again, ‘I wanna go  _ home,’  _ she whispers, staring at him with wide eyes, tears smearing her face. ‘Please,’ she adds as an afterthought. 

He steps away from Leanne, taking off his robe and wrapping it around Barbara, ‘let’s go home. Juven, get Asteria.’ Her brother nods, taking off with anger in his steps. 

Alan drags Leanne out, a distressed Duchess next to him. Gonzalo apologises to Barbara, though it wasn’t any of his fault. She shakes her head, cleaning her face up. ‘I should be sorry for ruining your birthday,’ she mutters, cheeks red with embarrassment. 

He waves a hand, ‘nonsense. Being able to see Lord Barris lose his cool is one of the rarest wonders of the world.’ Barris coughs, ‘Viscount…’ He warns. Gonzalo gives him a crooked smile, ‘rest assured, Barbara. Have a good rest at home. Lord Barris, the matter will be settled once Barbara feels better. I’m sure that Juven would have a lot to do about this matter.’ 

Barris’ face hardens, ‘oh, I’m sure  _ I’ll  _ be the one that will have a lot to do.’ 

Gonzalo’s surprised face is the last thing she sees before Barris carries her off towards their carriage. 

  
  


When she gets home, she refuses to leave Barris’ side, clinging to him like a newborn babe. Barris pats her back, promising that he’ll be there after she washes up for the night. When asked if she’d like to bathe alone, she shakes her head vehemently, shuddering at the thought of phantom hands. 

Asteria volunteers to accompany her, guiding her to the bathroom with Barris. She sings a slow song, lulling her to sleep in the warm bath waters, surrounded by a field of blooming sunflowers.

When she returns to her rooms, she expects nobody to be there. Her brother, perhaps, but not her  _ uncle.  _ ‘You… ‘ she trails off, at a loss. Barris smiles at her kindly, placing his book (it’s another one of his law volumes) down onto the nightstand. ‘I did promise I’ll be here.’ 

Juven’s head pops up from behind him. Barris sighs, ‘besides, your brother would have killed me if I wasn’t here.’ Juven casts her a cheeky grin, arms open in an invitation for a hug. 

She smiles, face lighting up in relief, almost tripping over her nightgown in an attempt to reach her bed as fast as she could. Barris catches her, much to Juven’s chagrin, tucking her into bed before reciting a tale she’s heard countless times before. 

She falls asleep, snuggled in her brother’s arms, her uncle’s voice a barrier between the cruel world and her dreams.

  
  
  
  
  
  


An unopened letter sits on her nightstand, the seal of the Sakans sealing it shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please drop me a comment below or an ask on my [tumblr!](https://hunkjasontodd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
